Saints and sinners!
by OPyaoi4ever
Summary: Konatsu has yet to become Hyuuga's begleiter, but in a story full of surprises can one night/mistake turn his life around. (just read not good with summaries) Wanring: Yaoi and rated M for MATURE! don't complain i warned ;)


**Warning:**** I do not own 07-ghost, nor hyuuga and Konatsu, I will continue this, there are dirty scenes for those who can stand it, please enjoy and comment, I will continue when I get one, no bad ones I can't stand them v.v. Thank you.**

It was a bright early morning Konatsu had tried to enter the black hawks but his eyes grew sad and disappointed as he saw he had not made it. Konatsu was strong maybe stronger than any of his other classmates he had broken many of his swords by pure strength and practiced day and night for this test, which only led to bags under his eyes. He knew better though: if you fail, you fail move on.

He got to his feet thinking 'he had only wished to be with hyuuga'. He often saw hyuuga and sometimes their eyes would meet for what it seemed, konatsu felt as if he was staring into heaven, he had no idea how he felt this way. Konatsu shook his head in anger and whispered under his breath a couple times "I don't like boys, calm down".

Although Konatsu was often a target in his all boys' school, it was because he had such brown eyes that sparkled gold in the sun, his glossy blonde hair, his well-shaped body.

This was a school for wars but konatsu was accepted because of his high leveled swordsmanship.

Even though he moved schools he was still a target in both, it didn't change much, except for in his new school the black hawks were the idols, no the everything. There were often many pictures on the wall, graffiti on bathroom walls, and even disgusting drawings. He felt weird here, it gave him a sickening feeling due to all the wars, but he did end up making 3 human friends who were very good in zaiphon, and treated him well. He was on his way to lunch and would get to see them, as he arrived in the lunch room he saw them, yes, they were very noticeable.

Their names were Teito, Mikage, Hakuren and, Frau. You could obviously tell the tall blonde frau and the short brown haired boy teito were an 'item' making the other two jealous, but I guess it was a normal thing here since no one overreacted when they kissed in daylight, except for Konatsu who looked away, or gagged.

"Ah look its Konatsu" said Frau, Konatsu simply smiled and walked on over and sat beside Hakuren. "So, how were the exams? Did you pass?" questioned Hakuren, Konatsu's face changed to what seemed sad but trying to fake happy.

"Yeah I didn't make it but it doesn't matter. Hakuren patted Konatsu on the back, while Mikage smirked and looked to Konatsu in a teasing flirty way "So~ what's up lately babe~", the black hawks walked in on Mikage's sentence. Since our table was so close, they could probably hear us since hyuuga gave a smirk to our group. Most stopped talking and stared at them lovingly (or gayly to Konatsu). Konatsu also found him staring at Hyuuga but not like the others he looked much different like he was showing his gratitude to the man.

He simply turned when he realized Hyuuga was staring right back with a interested look. Mikage repeated loudly so Konatsu could hear over the guys gossiping. "So~ what's up babe", Konatsu was blushing from looking at Hyuuga and looked up with his blushing face obviously making his friend's mouths' drop from Konatsu, he looked so seductive at that moment as if he was asking you to jump him.

They all stared and Mikage just walked over to Konatsu and patted him on the back saying "Are you okay in your lower section"? Konatsu's face flushed red, "I-I-I'm fine…..don't worry"! His friends giggled at Konatsu's innocence while he heard the black hawks giggle too, even hyuuga. Konatsu stood up right from the bell and walked away quickly away from both groups, it was time for work after eating and he wanted to get away.

During work the leader in his group introduced Hyuuga to the class, as he was taking us outside to let us practice and play while the teacher left and they tried to find which in their class was strongest to make it into the black hawks. Konatsu sighed as he was paired up with a black haired boy. Hyuuga said happily to the pairs who were all fighting "You may now begin~". Konatsu let the boy hit the sword out of his hand on purpose, he did not want to go through the whole black ops thing again, which he obviously earned a pouting face from Hyuuga.

He just turned away and thought the man should just go hang with another boy, or why not fuck them while he's at it. When the game was over a boy named Shuri won but he would obviously lose the first battle.

They all went home except for a brown haired boy with blue eyes who needed to talk to hyuuga after class. Konatsu was a couple minutes away from the classroom and changed his mind and headed towards the classroom to tell Hyuuga he was sorry about losing on purpose.

He slammed open the door to see hyuuga kissing the panting blue eyed boy who was moaning, Hyuuga had his hand in the boys and dragged his hand out licking it seductively while watching Konatsu. "That's enough for today~~", when hyuuga was about to walk over to Konatsu to say something, Konatsu slammed the door. Hyuuga opened the door shocked that someone would dare slam the door a door on a black hawk. He looked down the hall to see something. He would explain it to Konatsu tomorrow, hopefully the boy would understand.

Konatsu was walking away after jumping out the opened window and landing beautifully. A couple boys saw Konatsu who looked like an angel and walked over to see him crying. The boys grabbed Konatsu pinning him and petting him, they must have been delinquents, that day they left Konatsu who had torn clothes and scrapes on him, but it didn't matter they did ,they couldn't have hurt him as much as he was hurt by Hyuuga.

He got home late and fell asleep silently, just lying there blankly unknowing of what to do. He pulled off his clothes and jumped in the shower letting the warm water caress his cold body. He wiped away most of the dirt, and other stuff that had plagued his beauty. The water ran down his cuts which he had everywhere, especially the deep one on his back, he hissed in pain. He got out the shower bandaging himself up, he hated how humans couldn't heal as fast as warsfiel. He then fell asleep and stayed home for about 3 days before Hyuuga came.

Aloud knock on his door awakened Konatsu from his deep slumber, his muscles were sore especially the ones near his lower half. He knew warsfiel saliva could heal the wounds fast, ut would never ask any of his friends, he should just transfer back he had lost both dreams Hyuuga and the black hawks.

The knock got louder, Konatsu finally opened the door to have a heavy Hyuuga bust in and make Konatsu hit the floor. Konatsu yelped in pain from his cut getting opened up. Hyuuga stared at Konatsu, "why did you yell all I did was tackle you a lil~". He got up and shut the door enclosing them in the room. Konatsu got up lazily trying to hide the blood stain from his back and floor. Hyuuga stared at his hand noticing the red that was left on the handle after he moved away.

In a flash Hyuuga grabbed Konatsu by the arms and pinned him on the bed with his back facing upward. He ripped off Konatsu shirt roughly, causing Konatsu to make another yelp and blush. He inspected Konatsu's back looking at all the cuts and bruises they even led downward to his lower parts. Hyuuga bent down over Konatsu where Hyuuga's stomach was to Konatsu's back. He told the boy "the boy I was with yesterday threatened me that if I didn't 'do him' he would hurt you, and o how I love you ko~nat~su".

**YOU ARE WARNED!**

A blush crept onto Konatsu's face he was unknowing of what to say. Hyuuga smiled and said flirtatiously, "Let me~ take care of your injuries".

Hyuuga slid his warm tongue onto Konatsu's injuries and bruises, making Konatsu moan, Hyuuga smirked when he heard Konatsu. He flipped the boy over after he was down with his back and started on the front. Konatsu tensed from seeing Hyuuga licking him all over his upper area. He tried to stop him by saying "s-s-sto-top" but it came out unclear. He actually didn't want the man to stop pleasure was taking over his mind along with his instincts. The boy froze when Hyuuga was licking Konatsu's nips. A moan came from Konatsu who was trying his hardest to hide it. Hyuuga finally finished the top and Konatsu breathed in heavily obviously panting. He was shocked when Hyuuga had reached down his pants stroking his member. Konatsu's eyes twitched and he blushed, hyuuga finally said "You won't mind if I take you as mine would you Kona-chan~~".

Konatsu's face blushed as he mumbled "finegoahesfju". Hyuuga stared confusingly and said "I couldn't hear~you~" Konatsu mumbled again but this time loud "fine go ahead I like you anyway". A small blush crept onto Hyuuga's cheeks as he stared happily taking off his glasses and throwing them kissing Konatsu forcefully. Konatsu's eyes were barely open trying to stay in conscious and not drift into Hyuuga's flow, but he couldn't help it, he loved the man. He let the man French kiss him and closed his eyes being sucked in as Hyuuga stroked Konatsu, who was now moaning into Hyuuga's mouth. Hyuuga broke the kiss with a smirk making Konatsu blush. Hyuuga greedily started pulling off Konatsu's pants then underwear, and then quickly undressing himself. He pulled Konatsu's legs open spreading them by his sides making Konatsu look scared.

He put his hand along the boy's face and said "don't worry". Hyuuga licked the boy's thighs and made Konatsu suck on three of his fingers, making Konatsu moan. A drop went down Konatsu's mouth; Hyuuga pulled his fingers out catching the drop with them and went to French kiss the boy while sticking one finger in his back side. Konatsu twitched in pain, but hyuuga kissed him tightly making sure the boy couldn't back out. He stuck another finger in seeing a couple tears from Konatsu and said "don't worry you'll enjoy this", Konatsu blushed, having trouble saying "o-okay". Hyuuga finally stuck in the third finger making Konatsu arch in pain. He stuck them out and in repeating this pattern until Konatsu whimpered in both pain and pleasure. Hyuuga hit Konatsu sweet spot earning a huge moan from Konatsu, the smirk appeared again.

He pulled out his fingers and positioned himself, on Konatsu, he slammed into Konatsu without ease since he could no longer wait, this made Konatsu yelp, what if the others heard him?! Hyuuga simply grunted the word 'sorry'. He pulled in and out hitting Konatsu everywhere. Hours later after they both came, they layed side by side and the last words spoken were "I love you".

The next day Konatsu woke up sore and Hyuuga was nowhere to be seen he read a note that said "when you wake up you will be in the black hawks, we laughed yesterday because we had a funny plan for you to join but I guess it changed, your now my begleiter". He had a couple drawing on it which was quite good this made Konatsu smile, but he still hurt.

Tomorrow he would join the black hawks and what was to happen was a mystery.

**Sneak peak:**** a welcome party, but things head in a weird direction when they are at the bar and see frau and teito?!**


End file.
